


At The Dinner Table

by sapph_fic



Series: Control [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapph_fic/pseuds/sapph_fic
Summary: When Ava suggests a remote control vibrator, Sara has no idea what she’s getting herself into.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768768
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	At The Dinner Table

Sara was an expert at resisting torture. Years of training with the League had made her impervious to every torture method in the history of man... or so she thought. But now, as she sat at the kitchen table on the Waverider with a death-grip in her fork, she wasn’t so sure. Even the League of Assassins couldn’t have prepared this: dinner with the Legends while being tortured by Ava. 

Sara doesn’t know why she agreed to this. (Well, actually she does: it’s because she’s too stubborn to back down from a challenge. Something she’s seriously regretting now.) When Ava has suggested that they try a remote control vibrator, Sara had stupidly thought she meant just throughout the day. Sara could handle a little bit here and there as she went about her day on the Waverider. What she hadn’t expected was for Ava to ask her to use it during their weekly Legends dinner. But when the taller woman had given her those signature puppy dog eyes, Sara couldn’t very well resist. 

Now, she was wishing she’d had a stronger resolve. They had only been sitting for 20 minutes, but Ava hadn’t turned the device off since dinner started. It was on its lowest setting, the vibrations just barely there, but Sara could definitely feel them. It was just enough to set her body ablaze without really working her up at all. To make matters worse, Ava kept running her hand up and down Sara’s thigh under the table. The captain loved and hated the way Ava was making conversation with the rest of the team so easily, even though she knew exactly what she was doing to the woman next to her. 

Sara tried her best to act normal, gong along with the conversation but mostly sticking to shoving food in her mouth so that no one would try to talk to her.And maybe also in a weak attempt to hide the whimpers that we’re threatening to fall from her lips. She wished she had chosen something other than the white turtle neck she was wearing now. She had picked it because she wanted to wear her hair up, but ended something to cover the dark purple bruises Ava had so lovingly sucked onto her throat the previous night. But now, the shirt felt way too hot, and her bun didn’t allow her to hide her blush behind her wavy blonde locks. Sara thought she deserved a break by now, but instead, Ava turned up the strength. Her hand gripped Ava’s thigh, squeezing tight, as the sensations threatened to overtake her body. The director smirked slightly, but showed no other signs that she was affected by Sara’s reaction.

“What about you, Sara?” Ava asked innocently, turning to look at her girlfriend.

“What?” Sara asked, caught off-guard by all the attention suddenly on her.

“Charlie was just telling us about the worst date they ever had with a Nereid!” Zari 

chimed in.

“How was I supposed to know they don’t eat fish?” Charlie grumbled. “They live in the ocean, what else is there to eat!”

“Are you feeling okay, Cap?” Zari asked, tilting her head a little to look at Sara. “You look like you’re sweating.”

“Yeah, babe, you sure you’re okay?” Ava asked with fake concern, putting her hand to Sara’s forehead and pretending to check her temperature.

Sara swattedut her hand away, giving her a murderous glare. “I’m fine,” the smaller woman said through gritted teeth, but then Ava chose that moment to crank up the intensity, and Sara was decidedly  not  fine. She took a deep, shuddering breath and sat up straight, trying to calm herself and focus. “Well, the worst date I’ve ever been on is probably when I went on the Queen’s Gambit with my sister’s boyfriend and then Malcolm Merlyn sunk the ship which started a hellish chain of events that ended up with me becoming a bloodthirsty assassin!” Sara said cheerfully, knowing that that would get the conversation off of her really fast. (And maybe it was a little cheap, but she also knew that Oliver was a touchy subject for her jealous girlfriend, and she wanted to get back at Ava for what she was doing.)

The table was silent for a moment before Mick grunted his approval. “So, Ava!” Zari said awkwardly. “What about you?”

“Well, seeing as most of my dates have been fake,” Ava said, the bitterness creeping into her voice, “I’d have to say the time that Sara  walked out  on me without even saying goodbye.” Ava chose to punctuate that last part by again increasing the speed of the vibrations, and Sara nearly kept out of her seat.

She knew Ava wasn’t really mad about that anymore, the she was just playing with her, but Sara still did her best to look remorseful. It was hard with the sensations coming from her core, but she knew the whole team was watching them. She didn’t know how Ava was staying so calm with everything that was happening.

“So... how about dessert!” Ray chipped in cheerfully, ever the peace-maker. The rest of the team quickly agreed, eager to escape the tension between their co-captains. If only they knew what the real tension was about. 

As Ray and Nate started to serve everyone pie, Sara settled into her seat, shoulders slumping and eyes partially closing as she let the vibrations wash over her.

“How ya doing?” Ava asked, leaning in close to Sara’s ear so no one would hear her. 

Sara smiled, because of course Ava, ever the nervous wreck and caring girlfriend, wouldn’t be able to keep up this nonchalant charade forever. “Hanging in there.” She tried for a casual tone, but she sounded wrecked. She shouldn’t be feeling what she was feeling like this, so out in the open and surrounded by her team, and the dirtiness of it was really pushing Sara to the edge. She could feel how wet she was as the toy vibrated inside her and her walls continued tightening around the object.

Ava must’ve detected the neediness in her voice because she husked, “do you think, just this once, a Legend could come quietly?”

Sara felt a moan in her throat, and bit her lip hard to keep it from escaping. She looked into Ava’s eyes to find them dark and filled with desire. Maybe the other woman was just as affected by this as she was. Sara nodded imperceptibly in answer to Ava’s question. She honestly wasn’t sure if she could, but she felt as though she were standing at the edge of a precipice with strong winds threatening to send her over, and she didn’t think she could fight them off any longer. She felt the white-hot ball of desire low in her stomach, growing ever hotter.

“Come for me, baby,” Ava whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down the length of her spine. It was all Sara needed to fall and come undone, right there at the kitchen table. All she could do was try to control her body trembling and close her eyes so she didn’t have to see her team in this moment of deep vulnerability. She had never felt more thankful for the fervor with which the Legends attacked any problem, as they were all too engrossed in a heated argument over the best kind of pie to notice their captain falling apart in front of them.

Ava, however, was far from oblivious. She stared at her girlfriend, enraptured by the filthy scene before her. Sara had her eyes screwed shut, teeth digging into her bottom lip, her slender body barely visibly shaking as she orgasmed. Ava felt blessed to have seen Sara come in a lot of different positions, and while she definitely preferred the captain to be naked, she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to get this image of the shorter woman out of her head for quite some time.

As Sara came down from her high, she slowly started to regain control of her body again. She realized she had been squeezing Ava’s hand, and let go to allow the taller woman some much-needed circulation to her fingers. The two sat in silence for a while, listening to Sara’s breathing slow and laughing at the way their children bickered. Sara thought she saw John give her a knowing look, but she decided not to think twice about it. Besides, she’d already been there with him, so there wasn’t really much to be embarrassed about.

When everyone had finished their dessert, Sara excused herself and Ava from the table, depositing their plates in the sink for Ray to clean on the way out. She practically dragged Ava to her room, unable to wait any longer to get her hands and mouth on the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @captain-sapph-fic


End file.
